


Because...  Just Because...

by Bonfoi



Series: the original The Silver Snitch stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, OOC-ness, One Shot, PWP, Pony Play, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, TSS, The Silver Snitch, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Harry has a special gift to give to Severus,<br/>and like a good Pet, he wants to please his Master.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>See author's note within. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Because...  Just Because...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevs-lil-secret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sevs-lil-secret).



> A gift for sevs_lil_secret [on the original The Silver Snitch]. (She liked it so much, I thought I’d share it with you all.)  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Author’s Note: This involves pony play, with a magical twist.
> 
> Human pony (also called ponyplay) is a type of human sexual role-playing practice where one person acts like a pony or horse, while a sexual partner acts as a rider, trainer or caretaker (or sometimes a stallion/mare). A male human pony is called a ponyboy, female is a ponygirl. This activity has no connection with zoophilia or bestiality. (From Wikipedia.com) It is a special interest area of BDSM. It can combine bondage, discipline, Dominance and submission, even a little Sadomasochism. Again: Pony play is NOT about abuse, nonconsensual humiliation, or bestiality play.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape grinned at the picture of the young man kneeling at his feet, arms behind his back. "Are you ready to show your paces, Potter?"

The smooth brandy of his voice literally flowed over Harry's senses as he nodded submissively. For the past year, he and Severus had grown closer, until one night, Harry had asked about his mentor's monthly absences. 

Since the war, Severus Snape had been slightly more human to the students, but, he had a need to exercise some control, and expend some sexual energy, which meant Hogwarts was not the place for it. Working with Harry Potter, first as his trainer, then his mentor, Severus had grown to appreciate the young wizard's depths, as well as find him a worthy subject of lust. But, until Harry's curiosity had come to the fore, he'd never once thought the youth would feel jealousy because of him!

"Do you remember what today is, Potter?" Severus walked around his pet of one year, and marveled that those lithe muscles and the silky skin was his, and only his. "You said you wanted to give me a gift for my birthday. Are you ready to do so?" The brush of the leather strap he'd given Harry five whacks with caused Harry to quiver, but not break his pose.

"Master, your pony wants to take you on a tour of the gardens." The leather harness Harry had donned earlier in the evening was ready to be clipped to the magical cart Severus had designed just for the occasion. The conjured horse-tail on Harry's backside swished from side-to-side, the dark tail in contrast to the pink of Harry's strapped bottom. Each caress of the tail had Severus' cock jerking in an answering motion.

Once Harry was put into the traces, he began to pull his master through the gardens. Prior to their session, Harry had spent days getting the most beautiful of the blooms—the Javanese Moonflower Rose—prepared. At each stop on his garden tour, he had house elves stationed to give a history of the flower or herb; Severus found the gestures both thoughtful and more heart-warming than he had ever considered Harry to be.

At their last stop, Severus climbed off his cart and unhooked Harry from the traces. "Thank you, Potter. That was a most enjoyable gift." He watched Harry's horse-tail swishing back and forth at the compliment. "Would you like me to leave the tail while I thank you?" he purred. He truly hoped Harry would leave the magical addition to his bum; it would be an exquisite sensation as he thrust into that tight arse.

Harry positioned himself on a strip of soft grass and presented him arse to his master. "Yes, please, Master. Your pony wants to be ridden now."

~~~ FINIS ~~~

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  


**Author's Note:**

> [Hard Limits (BDSM info)](http://www.albanypowerexchange.com/BDSMinfo/hard_limits.htm)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Pony Play Info and Resources](http://www.cpony.com/home/index.html)


End file.
